44 Ways To Make A Girl Happy
by Ezriaalovee
Summary: 44 drabbles centered around Ezria using the internet list of "44 things to do to make a girl happy" R&R
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is one of those cliché lists that I figures we would all want to see happen with Ezria. Just a bunch of drabbles that most likely aren't going to be related at all.

**44 Ways to Make A Girl Happy**

**1 Touch her waist**

The cool air of October was going through the air, as orange and red leaves fell from the air landing over the mostly deserted park in Rosewood. The only two occupants in the park were the couple Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz. The two were laughing and running around the playground much like 2 little kids would. Aria was currently running away from Ezra as he has been tickling her. As Aria peered from behind the slide looking for her boyfriend, she jumped when two strong hands captured her waist and turned her around to face them. "Gotcha" Ezra whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips with his, his hands remaining on her waist the entire time.

**2 Talk To Her**

The usually bold and confident Aria Montgomery was currently in tears sitting on the leather couch in her boyfriend's apartment as she was wrapped up in said boyfriend's arms. With everything that has been happening in her life lately she needed a strong support system, someone that she could trust, and would hold her, talk to her, and help her get through this. As she leaned into her boyfriend's embrace he stroked her hair and held her tight whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He didn't know what or who was hurting her this bad but, her promised both her and himself that he will not let it hurt her again. The two spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other arms talking and trying to forget about the rest of the world and the problems that it brought with it.

**3 Share Secrets (thank you ezriafever for Ezra's "secret" :P)**

It was a regular Saturday night in Rosewood. The kids at the park with their parents, the teens hanging out at the local mall, the adults out to dinner or a show with their friends, and Aria and Ezra cuddled up in Ezra's bed, their naked bodies pressed together as they gave each other quick kisses on the lip, cheek, neck, any piece of skin they could reach as laughter would escape periodically through their lips. Aria looked into Ezra's piercing blue eyes and spoke "Tell me something about you. Something that no one else knows". Ezra smiled down at her child like features "When I was in middle school I had to get braces, and I got picked on because of it, so I tried to straighten them my self with pliers..." Ezra trailed off "And how did that work out for you" Aria asked with a small giggle. "Not too well. It made them look worse, and I didn't want to tell anyone what happened so I told them I fell out of a tree.. and landed on my face." "And they believed it, even though your teeth were the only thing that looked bad?" "Yep" he said with a laugh "my parents aren't the smartest in those type of situations." they both shared a small laugh and cuddled down in the mattress just talking and sharing more secrets for the rest of the night.

**4 Give Her Your Jacket**

It was currently November in Rosewood, and was colder than usual. The weather been changing a lot lately so no one knew what to expect. Today was very chilly considering how warm its been lately. Aria was not expecting that which is why as she and her boyfriend Ezra walked hand in hand down the street to get coffee she was wearing nothing but jeans and a short sleeve blouse while her boyfriend was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a hoodie. Aria was shivering slightly as she moved to wrap her arm around her boyfriend's waist instead. Ezra of course noticed his girlfriend's slight discomfort and stopped walking and stepped back. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head and handed it to her. "No, you'll be cold" Aria pushed it back to him. "I'll be fine, you're only in a short sleeve shirt you need this more than I do." Aria looked at him once more before sighing and rolling her eyes and pulling the extra large sweatshirt over her head. "Thank You" She smiled before grabbing his hand and continuing their walk. "Besides" Ezra said as he opened the door for her "It looks so much better on you than me"

_**Ok So I decided I'm going to do 11 chapters of 4 drabbles each. Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank You to the 4 people who actually reviewed haha:) These are the next 4 parts! and **HarrylovesGinny09** wanted to see Aria tell her parents so I incorporated it into 5 :)

**5 Kiss Her Slowly**

"Mom, please!" Aria screamed at her mom as tears streamed down her face. "I love him, we never did anything wrong"

"You never did anything wrong! Aria he was your teacher, he's 6 years older than you. He took advantage of you. He doesn't love you!" Ella screamed back.

"Don't listen to her Aria you know that's not true" Ezra spoke. "I don't care what anyone else says. I love you, there is nothing wrong with us. I want to be with you, and no one is going to change that."

"You get out no before I call the police. I don't want you anywhere near her, or our family again." Aria stood crying as her mother continued to tear at her heart. "Please mom..."

Aria got cut off as Ezra walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her slowly. They both made sure to show the other just how much they loved each other, as their lips. And teeth clashed together, and their tounges intertwined. Neither caring about the fact that Ella was less than 2 feet away watching with both a shocked and disgusted look on her face. "No matter what happens, remember that I love you, and I won't let her or anyone else keep us apart." Ezra whispered as the two started into each other eyes.

**6 Hold Her**

Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all ran up the stairs of Rosewood's haunted house leaving both the "monster" and their boyfriends/girlfriend behind. They stopped at the top of the stairs though knowing that the two rooms and the hallway before them were the house's main attraction and the scariest ones.

"Why did we ever come here?" Aria basically screeched as the 4 stayed in the corner.

"It was your idea!" Hanna said back nearly in tears.

The 4 all let out screams as 4 people ran up behind them. The 4 tried to run but were pulled back by familiar hands. As they stopped screaming and looked up to the mischievous eyes of their boyfriends/girlfriend, and the playful smirks on their mouths.

As the rest of the girls relaxed and pushed their boyfriends/girlfriend along (in front of them) Aria and Ezra stayed behind.

"There is no way I'm going down there." 

"Come on Aria it won't be that bad. It's mostly kids from your school dressed up."

"Still... it's scary" Aria said with a puppy dog pout. Ezra smiled before quickly kissing her. He then turned her around and hugged her from behind and started to walk.

"Lets go" Ezra said with a small laugh as he started to push Aria in front of him. As the two walked down the hallway, and into both rooms, Ezra's hold on her waist tightened when ever someone would jump out and Aria would scream. It would loosen when she wanted to walk around the old mansion and look at the old artifacts in it. But overall he continued to hold her the whole time they were in the mansion.

I know I only did 2 but, I am so stuck on the other 2. So the next chapter will have 6. If you have any suggestions for them please tell me in the reviews :) 7 Hug her, 8 Laugh with her, 9 invite her somewhere, 10 Let her be with you when you're with your friends, 11 smile with her, and 12 take pictures with her :) Those will be done in the next chapter. Please review!


End file.
